


Redemption Found

by sexysiren1981



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysiren1981/pseuds/sexysiren1981





	Redemption Found

One thing Chloe was certain of was that Lex Luthor had lost his mind. He was searching for Lana, even though they all knew that she was dead and gone. That explosion would have killed a battalion of men let alone the petite brunette they had all loved.

But Lex seemed to refuse to let it go. He was searching the globe for his wife like a man possessed, despite DNA evidence. It was as if he knew something she didn’t.

Chloe had long since stopped thinking of Lex as a friend. The young, almost idealistic man who had first come to Smallville five years ago had died a violent death at the hands of Lionel Luthor. The ruthless man that had grown in his place was a pale shadow of their friend. He had betrayed Clark, Lana and even herself. No, there were no redeeming qualities in Lex anymore, Chloe decided. She was pacing her apartment, trying to think of some way to make Lex give up his search, because Chloe knew that if Lana was by some miracle alive somewhere, she had done all this as a clever ruse to get out of her unhappy marriage to the billionaire. Chloe, as her best friend would do all she could to stop Lex finding her.

The fiftieth time that Chloe made her way around the same carpet was interrupted by a sharp, brisk knock at the door. 

She frowned at the offending door, as it was late. 

Who could it possibly be at – she glanced at the wall clock – ten o’clock at night?

Raking her fingers through her short blond hair and sighing in irritation she walked towards the door. Dressed in her green silk negligee set, a short spaghetti strapped nightie under a long flowing robe, she was hardly up to accepting visitors. Her bare feet made no sound as she padded across the carpet; reaching out reluctantly she grasped the door handle and opened the door a crack, leaving the safety chain on.

She stared and didn’t say a word, literally stunned speechless, which was certainly an accomplishment. Why would he be visiting her now? Hadn’t she told him to go away?

“Can I come in?” Lex asked, his voice expressionless but still musical and wonderfully sexy.

Had she really thought that? Chloe cringed in disgust at herself. Yes, Lex was incredibly… something… she wasn’t sure it was handsome exactly…but he had always had something that made her stomach flutter uncontrollably. 

He was charismatic, sophisticated, powerful and sleek. He was dangerous. Something deep inside her had always found him attractive although she would have died if anyone had found out about that tasty bit of information. 

It was her shameful secret.

He would never know. It never crossed her mind that he already did.

“Go away Lex.” Chloe said, her voice infused with as much hate as she could muster. It got easier with years of practice, she decided.

Lana… remember Lana. 

Her best friend was gone, supposedly dead, because of the man standing in front of her. There was no way Chloe could harbor any desire for such an evil caricature of a human being.

The pit of her stomach disagreed with her.

It was battling an attack by what felt like millions of angry butterflies. 

Damn.

“I just need to talk to you… about Lana…please?” Lex asked, sounding surprisingly humble. 

Chloe’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. Humble was just not Lex’s ‘thing’.

“I already told you, you’re sick. You need mental assistance. A shrink maybe? Lana is DEAD, Lex. You killed her remember?” She said cruelly, wondering why the hallow look in his eyes made her feel like a total bitch.

“I know. You made your thoughts very clear before. I just need someone to talk to.” He admitted almost sounding ashamed. “Someone else who loved her too.”

Chloe sighed again, knowing she really shouldn’t, she shut the door and slid the safety chain off before opening the door again. 

Lex was standing before her in all his Luthor splendor. Lean muscular body, languidly lounging in her doorway, coiled, barely leashed power in a fancy dress shirt and long dark cloak. His piercing gray-blue eyes boring into hers, seeing far more than he should. A slight smirk twisted his sensuous lips into the famous Lex-smirk and Chloe questioned her sanity at letting him in.

Crazy much?

Chloe swallowed the lump in the throat and tried to act as though she hadn’t just been checking him out.

She stood to the side, silently inviting him in. He swept past her, wafting his expensive cologne into her face, it was musky, delicious and oh so tempting. A shiver ran down her spine as his presence filled her senses. 

Lex exuded power his very presence filled any space he was in. It was a palpable thing. 

His eyes took on a different look as they raked her silk encased body. Chloe decided that having actual curves was a curse after all. Trying not to look obvious she pulled her robe more tightly around her, fighting the urge to pull it up to her chin in self defense. Lex’s eyes took on a decidedly amused gleam as he noticed her adjustments. 

He would notice - but of course.

Chloe lifted he chin and ignored his loaded look. 

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Lex chuckled.

“What –no invitation to sit?” He asked.

“No.” Chloe said simply. “So? Talk.”

Lex ignored her and walked past her into her living room. Somehow his presence made her feel very uncomfortable.

“Where are you going?” She asked following him at a slight distance. 

Lex turned then to face her.

“Lets stop pretending, Chloe.” He said his voice still holding a trace of amusement.

“Pretending?” She asked, confused. Her heart was beating uncomfortably fast now. “That’s your forte not mine, Lex.” She tried to sound scathing.

“Lets stop pretending that either of us want to talk about Lana.” He said walking towards her now.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she stifled a gasp as she realized Lex was stalking her.

Lex Luthor was stalking her.

He moved like a jungle cat, so sleek and sinuous it was breathtaking to watch. His eyes took on a whole new gleam as he saw her small gasping breaths. Her silk covered breasts heaved, leaving nothing to the imagination as the nipples pebbled against the thin fabric.

“Lex – I’m warning you…” Chloe said her voice coming out as a small squeak instead of the authoritive sound she had been aiming for. “Stay away from me.”

“Stay away from you? But that’s the last thing you want, Chloe. Lets drop the pretense, okay? You have always wanted me and I… I have always wondered what you would - taste like.” Lex said as he reached her, backing her up against the wall and holding her there with his body.

The silk material was little cover against the much more sturdy material of his tailored trousers and cloak, his body rubbed against hers causing delicious fiction. Tremors trailed down her already shivering form and settled in her stomach. 

The butterflies in her stomach went mad. 

Chloe tried to stare him down, but it was hard trying to appear angry when you were swamped by a freakish desire to reach out and kiss the object of the said latent and quite possibly missing anger. 

Where the hell was her gumption when she needed it?

Chloe Sullivan was never left at a loss for words… until now that is.

“Lex…please let me go. Lana is my best friend…” She said trying to look anywhere except his lips. Which perversely is exactly where they were drawn to like a magnet.

“Is? So you admit she is alive.” Lex said, his face now dangerously close to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and his scent engulfed her leaving her annoyingly breathless.

“No…I…” Chloe stuttered, trying to recover from the fog, which was clouding her judgment and apparently her voice box. She was literally speechless which was a first for her.

“Save it, Chloe.” Lex ordered softly, his magnetic gray-blue gaze focusing on her sweetly curved, slightly parted lips. “I will find Lana sooner or later. Right now – this is all about us.”

Chloe gasped as his large elegant hands swept up her arms, along her collar bones and onto her neck, where they lifted her face up to his. She felt completely boneless and she couldn’t find any of the objections she knew she should have to this. She had never felt this deep swirling of desire before. Not once. Not with Clark, Jimmy or even Davis. None of them had done this to her.

Lex slowly lowered his lips to hers; the touch of his mouth on hers released something totally raw and primitive within her, totally wild. They both groaned at the contact. Lex slowly traced her lips with his tongue. Chloe felt the desire mushroom into pure lust. With a moan of surrender she was kissing him back. Their tongues tangling and tasting, their teeth clashing, they were animalistic in their passion. Each devouring the other.

Chloe’s hands lifted of their own violation and slid around his neck pulling him closer to her. His hard chest against her aching breasts was pure torture, the nipples begging to be kissed and teased. Her nails raked over his neck and scalp.

Her unspoken plea was answered when his hands left her face and reached downwards towards the aching peaks. Long fingers slid over silk covered flesh eliciting a soft whimper from Chloe. Lex muttered something under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like fuck as he slid the robe and the thin straps down her smooth shoulders, revealing more creamy skin. Her nipples stood proudly erect, Lex cupped both breasts and touched them softly and he continued the assault on her mouth, thrusting his relentless tongue into her warm depths. 

His hard leg pushed its way between her soft thighs, not asking but taking. It rubbed against her slick flesh, causing her hips to move against him mindlessly.

“You taste like cinnamon.” Lex said suddenly as he released her lips for the first time. “So fucking delicious.”

Chloe gazed up at him in a lust-induced haze.

What was she going to do now? If she wanted this to continue she had to finally admit to herself and to him what she had known for so long.

She wanted Lex Luthor.


End file.
